Riverstone
by fireicewriter42
Summary: It was just a rock. But it was really so much more than that. The story of Obi-Wan's riverstone and the people it touched. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Obi-Wan's Tale

A/N: Hey guys! Been dying to write a Star Wars fic, so here we go! I own nothing.

Obi-Wan's Tale:

Obi-Wan pulled the river stone out of his inner pocket and turned it over and over in his hands. He used to be able to feel the force hum through it, feel the bond with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, sing when he touched the stone. But now that bond was cold and silent, much like the stone in his hand now was. _And it's all my fault._ Obi-Wan sighed to himself. He had recently left the Jedi Order and his master to join the Young, a group of children fighting to end a centuries long civil war on the planet of Melida/Daan. The Young had won the war, only to turn on one another when they disagreed on what should be done with the war memorials from throughout the years. Obi-Wan had been called an outsider by a close friend, Nield, whom he had fought alongside. But the sting of Nield's rejection, the uncertainty he was tortured with after leaving the order, not even the loneliness and sorrow of betraying his master compared with the pain that followed. Obi-Wan had watched his close friend, Cerasi, get shot and killed as she tried to stop the fighting from breaking out again. That had been the last straw, and Obi-Wan had appealed to the Jedi and to Qui-Gon to help save the planet. Now he sat and waited for his former master to return. He squeezed the riverstone in his palm again, the smooth surface cool against his skin.

"Hey Obi," a voice said softly. Obi-Wan turned to see Roenni, his last remaining friend on Melida/Daan, standing behind him.

"Hey," Obi-Wan croaked back.

"Your master just commed and said for you to meet him outside the gates of the city," Roenni told him. "He should be here in about an hour." Obi-Wan nodded. Strange he didn't comm me. But what can I expect after I betrayed him?

"Are you okay?" Roenni asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm great," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "My master hates me, my friend is dead, and the people I fought alongside turned their back on me." Roenni was silent.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan apologized. "I'm just nervous about seeing Qui-Gon again." Roenni smiled at him sympathetically.

"It'll be alright." She sat down next to him and reached over to grasp his large hand in her two small ones. "You two had a bond. A bond strong enough to be rebuilt after something like this." Obi-Wan smiled at her a little. Roenni frowned as she felt the stone in Obi-Wan's palm.

"What's this?" she inquired, opening his hand to reveal the red streaked rock. "It's very pretty."

"It's a rock," Obi-Wan stated simply. Roenni raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"It's a riverstone," Obi-Wan explained. "Qui-Gon gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday. It's customary for a master to give his Padawan something meaningful and special on their thirteenth birthday. Qui-Gon found this on his homeworld. When he gave it to me, I didn't understand what was so special about it. Then I realized it's force-sensitive. It can feel the force and conduct it, like Jedi do. It helped me withstand a memory wipe during our first mission as a master-Padawan team." Roenni nodded, fingering the rock as it sat in Obi-Wan's palm. Then she closed his fingers over it.

"Keep this close," she told him seriously. "I have a feeling you'll need it. This rock is a symbol of you and Qui-Gon's relationship. And I doubt it can be tossed out so surely and quickly as you think." Roenni gave his hand one last squeeze, then stood and walked away. Obi-Wan stared after her. Could she be right? Could he and Qui-Gon's relationship not be completely gone? Obi-Wan sighed. Only one way to find out. He stood and straightened his tunic, then headed to the city gates to meet his former master.

* * *

Obi-Wan breathed in deeply. I could die. I have to come to terms with that. I have to accept that.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" a deep voice broke into his thoughts. Obi-Wan turned to look into the concerned face of his master.

"I'm alright, Master," he attempted a smile. "After all, I made it this long, right?" Qui-Gon frowned. On their last mission on Toydaria, Obi-Wan had received a severe concussion and now had a blood clot pressing on his optical nerves. The seventeen year old Padawan now required emergency surgery, but it was risky. There was a chance he wouldn't wake up, or could be blinded for life. Obi-Wan had gone several days at the temple, hiding the signs of the blood clot from his master for as long as possible. Now, he squirmed a little under Qui-Gon's worried, yet reprimanding gaze.

"I'm sorry, Master," he apologized, looking at his lap. "I should have told you sooner, but I honestly didn't think it was anything serious. My vision went in and out a little, but I thought I was just tired. I'm sorry for hiding it from you though. I just didn't want to bother you." He heard Qui-Gon sigh. He felt a hand under his chin and let his master gently force his head up.

"When are you going to learn that you're never a bother to me?" Qui-Gon asked, half-exasperated, half-sorrowful. Obi-Wan glanced away, trying not to meet his master's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"Why can't you help it?" Obi-Wan bit his lip, feeling like he was thirteen again.

"Padawan? Please, Obi-Wan, tell me." Obi-Wan almost winced at his master's pleading tone.

"I...I just don't ever...want you to get tired of me. Annoyed or disappointed, I guess. I don't ever want you to regret taking me as your padawan," Obi-Wan admitted softly, still not meeting his master's gaze.

"Obi-Wan, taking you as my padawan was the best decision I ever made," Qui-Gon told him seriously. "If anything, I regret not doing it sooner. I will never get tired of you. True, sometimes we will get on each other's nerves, but I will always be there for you no matter what. And any time you ever have a problem, no matter what, I want you to come to me. Understand?" Obi-Wan nodded, looking up and smiling slightly.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? It's time," the Jedi healer said simply. "Master Jinn, you'll need to take all of your padawan's things from the room and wait in the waiting room." Qui-Gon nodded.

"See you soon, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon gave him a reassuring smile and stroked his cheek before gathering up Obi-Wan's clothes.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan reached and grabbed his tunic from Qui-Gon's hands. Qui-Gon looked puzzled, until Obi-Wan pulled a small red-streaked stone from the inner tunic pocket. Qui-Gon smiled a little. Obi-Wan clenched it in his fist, then lay back.

"Now I'm ready."

Three hours later, Obi-Wan was safely through the surgery. He was still pleasantly unconscious when a presence begin gently probing in his mind, pulling him back to the real world.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? Wake up, Padawan. Come on, son, wake up." Obi-Wan's eyelids slowly creaked up, and he stared up at his master bending over him.

"Hi," he groaned.

"Hi," Qui-Gon smiled, sighing inwardly with relief.

"I can see you," Obi-Wan stated sluggishly. Qui-Gon's smile broadened.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Like someone cracked my skull open," Obi-Wan moaned. "I can see."

"You already said that," Qui-Gon reminded him.

"Huh?" Obi-Wan's eyelids were sliding shut.

"Rest," Qui-Gon told him, placing a hand on his forehead and infusing the order with a gentle sleep suggestion. Obi-Wan fell back asleep, aware of a hard warmth in his right palm. He tightened his grip on the warmth, confident it would anchor him to whatever happened next.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat by the lake at the temple, hands clasped together, staring out at the water. The twenty-four year old had been sitting there for several hours, hardly moving. He felt his master's presence behind him, but he didn't turn.

"What are you doing out here so late?" a soft voice asked him, a slightly reprimanding tone to his voice.

"I'm not a child that you need to come find me," Obi-Wan replied, his words a little hard. There was silence as Qui-Gon sat down next to him. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"I know. Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Which means you should anyway." Obi-Wan was silent. He didn't want to admit to his master why he was out here. Qui-Gon reached out and placed a hand over his. He felt something in Obi-Wan's fist, and gently turned over Obi-Wan's palm to see what it was.

"What's this?" he asked. He held up the smooth round object to see that it was the riverstone he had given Obi-Wan all those years ago.

"I carry it with me everywhere. Whenever I sit and think, or need comfort, or when we're separated on a mission, sometimes I'll pull that stone out and hold it. It makes me feel as though you're right here," Obi-Wan told him quietly. He couldn't see Qui-Gon's face in the dark, but he felt through their bond that his master was deeply touched and gratified. Qui-Gon put an arm around his shoulders and glanced at him. Obi-Wan knew he was waiting for him to open up.

"I had a nightmare," Obi-Wan murmured. Qui-Gon waited for him to continue.

"I was fighting someone, but somehow it was wrong. I shouldn't have been fighting this person. He should have been my friend. And...his eyes. They were yellow. But they should have been different. It was all wrong. I was overcome by this sense of...sorrow. Despair. Pain. And...failure. I felt like I had failed you, and I didn't know why. I knew you would be disappointed in me."

"You've had this dream before, haven't you?" Qui-Gon asked gently. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Dreams pass, in time," Qui-Gon told him, "but know this Obi-Wan; you could never fail me. No matter what you ever do, I will always be proud of you. And I will always love you. You're like a son to me, Obi-Wan. You know that right?" Obi-Wan turned towards Qui-Gon.

"I know," he said softly. "I love you too." He smiled in the dark.

"We have a mission tomorrow to Naboo. We should probably get some sleep," Qui-Gon stood, holding out a hand to help Obi-Wan to his feet. Obi-Wan stood, nodding. He followed his master back to their quarters, a deep feeling of contentment settling over him.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood next to Qui-Gon's funeral pyre, his riverstone clutched in his fist underneath the broad sleeves of his cloak. His eyes were dry, but his heart cried. His master was gone. _If only I had gotten there sooner. If I had been there_...but deep in his heart he knew he could not have stopped his master's death. He gripped the riverstone tighter, a deep loneliness settling in his chest. He heard a sniff to his side and turned towards Anakin. The boy was trying not to cry, his grief clearly written on his face. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had looked up to Qui-Gon, but nothing could rival the grief Obi-Wan had felt at his master's passing. He shuddered when he remembered the cold, emptiness that had settled over the bond as his master had died in his arms. He gripped the riverstone even harder, but instead of feeling warm and comforting, the rock felt cold and hard.

"What'll happen to me now?" Anakin asked anxiously at his side.

"The council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi," Obi-Wan told him reassuringly. The boy nodded and bit his lip. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. Having a Padawan when he had just so recently been made a Knight would be hard. But Anakin was a bright, caring boy. Obi-Wan thought back to Qui-Gon's confidence in Anakin and the prophecy. Maybe, just maybe, Anakin was the chosen one. If so, Obi-Wan had a lot to live up to as his master. Much more than he knew right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Anakin's Tale

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great, encouraging reviews! So glad you like this one! So, here's chapter 2! I own nothing.**

* * *

Anakin's Tale:

Anakin shifted impatiently from foot to foot. He was waiting for his master in the sparring gym. He had awoken to his alarm and had immediately sensed that his master wasn't in their shared quarters. He had entered the common room to find his favorite breakfast, pancakes and bacon, waiting on the table. He had been surprised at the food. Usually if Obi-Wan had to leave before Anakin was awake, he would let the padawan fend for himself for breakfast. Obi-Wan had left a note beside the still warm flapjacks.

 _Padawan,_

 _I've been summoned before the council early this morning. Meet me at the sparring gym at 9:00 for training._

 _Obi-Wan_

"Short and to the point. Definitely from Obi-Wan," Anakin had remarked wryly. His master was revered for his diplomatic skills and eloquence, but around Anakin he was reserved and quiet. Now Anakin was waiting impatiently for his master to meet him. He hoped the council was sending them on a mission. It had been almost two months since their last assignment. _Two months. Two very long months,_ Anakin sighed. Then he stopped. _Two months. That means..._ he thought for a minute before remembering today's date. _It's my birthday. I'm thirteen today._ Anakin's first thought was one of sorrow. It was his third birthday without his mom. Every year he had remembered her and the makeshift birthday parties she had scraped together for him. Every year she had made him a cake, no matter how small. He smiled a little to himself. His second thought was one of curiosity. Obi-Wan had explained to him a few months back of the significance of a Padawan's thirteenth birthday. Usually an Initiate would be considered too old to be a Padawan after they turned thirteen. Not that that was Anakin's concern. He had become a Padawan as soon as he came to live at the temple. But Obi-Wan had also explained that it was tradition to present a Padawan with a special and meaningful gift on their thirteenth birthday. _That explains breakfast this morning._ Part of Anakin wondered if that was all Obi-Wan would get him, pancakes. But somehow he knew his master would do something more than that.

"Brooding, Padawan mine?" an amused voice asked him. Anakin looked up, surprised that Obi-Wan had been able to sneak up on him.

"Just thinking, Master," Anakin smiled at him. "How was the council meeting?"

"The usual," Obi-Wan replied. "How was your breakfast?"

"Very good, thank you for making it," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan merely nodded. Anakin raised an eyebrow, waiting. Obi-Wan hid a smile. _I'm not going to ask him. He's testing me. He wants to see if I can be patient,_ Anakin thought to himself. He kept his gaze neutral as he looked up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hid a grin as some of his padawan's thoughts slipped through his shields. Anakin was right. Obi-Wan was testing him. He knew his padawan had been dying to go on a mission. He let his amusement show in his eyes as he stared down at his apprentice. Anakin noticed his amusement, and Obi-Wan could almost see his resolve growing. _I'm not asking him, I'm not asking him, I'm NOT!_ Anakin mentally shouted at himself.

"Shields, Anakin," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin matched his expression, tightening his shields. Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin now as Anakin shifted a little impatiently.

"Really, master, I wouldn't have thought you one to take pleasure in torturing another," Anakin almost whined, his resolve cracking. Obi-Wan laughed.

"Alright, alright," he smiled. "We have a mission."

"Yes!" Anakin cried, fist pumping.

"I had planned on sparring with you, but we have to leave right away," Obi-Wan told him. "However, before we do, I have something for you." Anakin stopped his mental rejoicing and met his master's gaze. Obi-Wan reached inside an inner pocket of his tunic and pulled out a black rock streaked with red. He held it out to his apprentice. Anakin's eyes grew wide. Obi-Wan had shown him the rock before. Qui-Gon had given Obi-Wan the riverstone on his thirteenth birthday. He knew his master treasured it, carrying it with him everywhere.

"Happy Life Day, Padawan," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Your riverstone?" Anakin breathed in awe. "Master...are you sure? Qui-Gon gave that to you! I couldn't."

"I want you to have it, Anakin," Obi-Wan assured him. "I think Qui-Gon would too. Take it as a reminder of his and my regard and confidence in you." Anakin looked at him in awe, but slowly nodded, taking the stone.

"Thank you, master," Anakin said softly. "I will treasure it." Obi-Wan smiled. He watched as Anakin fingered the riverstone. He wanted to tell Anakin how proud he was of him, of how much he meant to Obi-Wan. But somehow the words seemed to stick in his throat. Instead he simply pulled his apprentice into a hug. Anakin audibly gasped, his mind freezing as Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around him. Obi-Wan had never hugged him before. He finally realized he was just standing there motionlessly and returned the embrace. After a few moments, Obi-Wan began to pull away, keeping a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Come, we must get our packs. Our transport leaves in an hour," Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded numbly. They walked out of the gym together, Anakin clutching the riverstone tightly in his fist. This birthday had almost been as good as the ones with his mom. Almost.

* * *

Anakin stood panting at the edge of the Tusken village. It was still in the early hours before dawn, and the cold of the desert night chilled him to the bone. His vision began to clear, and he slowly lowered and deactivated his lightsaber. _They're dead. They're all dead. They killed my mother, and they paid the price._ He fell to his knees. _Mom…_ His shoulders started to shake as he sobbed. His mother was dead. They had killed her. And he had killed them. Men, women, children, he had killed them all. He wept uncontrollably. _What have I done? I've gone against everything a Jedi is supposed to be. I killed. In anger. What have I done?_ Anakin fell forward, pressing his forehead against the sand. He screamed, tears still running down his face. _What have I done? Mom!_ His grief, anger, and regret consumed him, and he lay there sobbing on the rough sand. As he cried, he felt something warm above his heart. He reached inside his tunic and pulled out the riverstone Obi-Wan had given him. He stared at it, tears still streaming down his face. _What will Obi-Wan think? What will he think of me?_ Anakin's face contorted. _I don't care! They killed my mother! He wouldn't let me come find her! This is his fault!_ He threw the stone away from him. It fell only a few feet to his side. He stared after it. He was strangely angry that the stone hadn't flown all the way across Tatooine, far from him, far from his grief. _Take it as a reminder of his and my regard and confidence in you,_ Obi-Wan's voice whispered to him.

"Misguided confidence," Anakin spat into the night. "What's so special about me? The Chosen One? More like the Failed One!" He continued to kneel in the sand, his tears falling on his blood stained gloves.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he shouted. "Go back to them? Go back and tell them I defied their precious Code?" He stood angrily. _Be brave, and don't look back._ Anakin stiffened as his mother's voice came to his mind. He stood silently for a minute. Then he strode over and picked up the riverstone. Slipping it into his inner pocket, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. He walked to his swoop where his mother's body lay. And he didn't look back.

* * *

Anakin sighed. Today he would marry the love of his life, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He shifted a little. He was waiting for the minister. He looked out on the lake, but the beauty of the sight was lost on him. He was getting married today. He had secretly dreamed of this day for the past ten years, but now it was actually happening. Today he would defy the Jedi once again. Today he and Padme would become one. Today he would follow his heart. He sighed again. The last time he had followed his heart, he had taken a leap into the life of a Jedi. Now he followed his heart to defy that life. He knew he could never publically declare Padme his wife and still be a Jedi. He had made a commitment. He would still be a Jedi. But now he would also be a person, with a family, and with love. He reached into his tunic and pulled out the riverstone Obi-Wan had given him. He held it in his metal hand. He was still getting used to the prosthetic. He could feel the weight of the stone, but not the cool, smooth surface of the rock. He fingered it with his real hand. He considered flinging it away. He didn't deserve to have this symbolic gift. This was a gift from a Jedi to a Jedi. A loyal Jedi, who followed the code. Who fulfilled prophecies. Who took orders. He knew Obi-Wan would be disappointed, angered, betrayed even by the vow he was about to take. Obi-Wan wanted him to be a good Jedi, a rule following Jedi. He sighed and put the stone back into his pocket. _I'll redefine what a Jedi is._

"Ani?" a voice called softly. Anakin turned towards Padme. His voice caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. She smiled at him a little.

"The minister's here," she told him hesitantly. Anakin nodded silently. He followed her inside, a smile creeping onto his face. This was totally worth breaking the code for.

* * *

Anakin glanced at the young Togruta girl out of the corner of his eye. _Snippy little brat,_ he thought to himself. _I'm not ready for a Padawan. And most certainly not one that is so reckless and undisciplined._ He stopped and snorted a little. _When have I ever worried about discipline?_ Anakin sighed. He knew the girl, _Ahsoka,_ he reminded himself, had tried hard. She showed potential, even with her recklessness. He stole another glance at her. She was sitting with her shoulders slumped, staring at the ground. She looked...defeated. Lonely. Hopeless even. _She thinks I'm going to send her back._ He frowned a little, and a little bit of compassion welled up in him. _Obi-Wan gave me a chance, even when he didn't want to. But he did it because someone else asked him to. Maybe...maybe I should give her a chance too._ He glanced at his lightsaber. He thought of the stone riding in its bottom compartment. He remembered Obi-Wan once teasing him that maybe he would pass it down to his own Padawan. Anakin had loudly denied the fact that he would ever take a Padawan. Obi-Wan had just smiled knowingly. _Well, let's prove my master right. Again._ He walked over to Ahsoka and sat next to her.

"You're reckless little one," he didn't look at her as he spoke. "You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's padawan." He felt her shame and disappointment as she flinched at his words.

"But you might make it as mine," he admitted. Ahsoka looked up at him, pleased surprise in her eyes. He felt her joy and realized it was coming through a bond, not the force. Ahsoka must have realized it too, for he felt her withdraw behind her shields. He smiled at her a little. She returned the smile tentatively, her big blue eyes showing her happiness.

"Come on," he told her. He walked away and heard her hurrying to catch up behind him. He smiled a little to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Ahsoka's Tale Pt 1

Ahsoka's Tale:

"Padawan? Snips?" Anakin frowned at the young Togruta girl. "Ahsoka!" Ahsoka jumped.

"Sorry, Master," Ahsoka looked up sheepishly. "A little lost in my thoughts, I guess."

"The here and now, Padawan," Anakin reminded her.

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka sighed. They were on their way to appear before the Jedi council to receive orders for their next assignment. Ahsoka forced herself to stand straight. She had just returned two days ago from an assignment on Mandalore. She had been tasked with teaching the students on Mandalore about corruption. In the end, they had uncovered a plot of treachery and saved the Duchess of Mandalore herself. Just a normal day as a Jedi. Now the council was sending her and her master out into the field again. Though she hid it well, Ahsoka was tired. There was also something else on her mind. Today was Ahsoka's thirteenth birthday. She smiled a little to herself. She had become a Padawan when she was only eleven years old. That was young for anyone to be chosen. Of course, she hadn't really been chosen, more forced upon her master. But he had come to accept her. Now, after nearly eighteen months of being the padawan of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka had finally reached the crucial milestone of thirteen. She knew the tradition was for the master to present the padawan with a meaningful gift on his or her thirteenth birthday. But Anakin had hardly said anything to her all day. _He probably doesn't know._ Ahsoka sighed. It wasn't uncommon for Anakin to hardly notice her, except when she was in trouble or in danger. Often she had to fight for his attention, or almost get killed before he would notice her. On the battlefield, it was different. They worked together as a well oiled machine. But when they weren't fighting, Anakin was distracted and distant. Ahsoka hid it well, but his preoccupation hurt her. She teased and annoyed him to get his attention, but every time he brushed her off, she grew more and more reserved.

"Ready Snips?" Anakin asked as they reached the council chambers.

"Ready, Master," Ahsoka smiled slightly. They walked into the chamber, Ahsoka one step behind Anakin. They bowed simultaneously. Ahsoka sucked in her breath ever so slightly as the force of so many powerful Jedi hit her. The force seemed to snap and crackle around her, as if charged with energy and emotion.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano," Yoda greeted them. "A simple assignment we have for you. Routine, it is."

"Routine, master?" Ahsoka asked in surprise. Yoda nodded.

"You will accompany Master Kenobi to Kamino, to inspect the production of new clones. The senate claims that it is necessary. A concern has been raised that the clones may be treated inhumanely before being sent on the battlefield. We must put such concerns to rest," Mace Windu explained.

"With all due respect, masters, aren't we needed elsewhere, for more urgent tasks?" Anakin frowned. "We're fighting a war. Surely someone else could conduct such an inspection."

"The senate wishes for someone trustworthy. As Master Kenobi was the first to contact the Kaminos, he will be joining you. Merely the names of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker will be enough to assure the senate that there is nothing to be concerned about," Mace replied, a stern edge to his voice.

"Very well, masters," Anakin bowed. Ahsoka did likewise, and the council rose to leave. Anakin and Ahsoka followed, when Ahsoka felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Master Plo Koon standing there. Anakin kept walking, not realizing she had stopped.

"Master Plo," Ahsoka smiled, bowing slightly.

"Greetings, Little 'Soka," Plo smiled behind his face mask. "Happy Life Day to you." Ahsoka's smile broadened.

"Thank you, master."

"Have you received your gift from your master?" Plo asked. Ahsoka glanced away.

"No, master, I have not. I think he may have forgotten." _Or not know in the first place._ Plo was silent for a moment.

"I'm sure he will remember, Padawan," he assured her. Ahsoka smiled a little.

"I must be going. Enjoy your birthday, child," Plo squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you master," Ahsoka looked up at him gratefully. Plo meet her gaze for a minute, understanding. He walked away, leaving Ahsoka to catch up with her master.

"There you are, young one," Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. "Everything alright?"

"Yes master, I just stopped to talk to Master Plo," Ahsoka explained. Anakin nodded. He knew Ahsoka and Master Plo had a special relationship.

"Master, is it alright if I stop by and say goodbye to some of my friends before we leave?" Ahsoka asked a little tentatively.

"I don't see why not. Just meet me by the transport in an hour and half."

"Thanks master," Ahsoka smiled. They separated at the lift, Ahsoka heading towards the lake, Anakin heading towards their quarters. When he got there, he found Master Plo waiting for him outside his door.

"Master Plo," Anakin greeted him. "May I help you with something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like some assistance in choosing a life day gift for Ahsoka," Plo explained.

"A life day gift?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Master Plo hid his irritation at Anakin's obvious neglect of his padawan. "Today is Ahsoka's thirteenth birthday. Surely you know the tradition."

"Ah. Yes, of course," Anakin nodded. He felt a twinge of guilt as he realized he hadn't even known today was Ahsoka's birthday. _She's been with me almost a year and a half. That means I missed her last birthday as well, and she never said anything. What kind of master am I that I don't even know her birthday?_ He frowned. He realized he hadn't been spending a lot of time with Ahsoka lately, outside of training and missions. _She probably hates me. No wonder she was so quiet this morning._

"Master Skywalker?" Plo interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry, Master Plo," Anakin shook himself slightly. "I actually already have Ahsoka's life day gift."

"Really? May I ask what it is?" Plo looked surprise. Anakin frowned inwardly. _He probably thinks you're neglecting her. Or lying._

"Of course," Anakin reached for his lightsaber and pressed a button on the bottom of it. A small, custom chamber popped out, revealing a smooth black stone streaked with red.

"It was a gift from Master Kenobi on my own thirteenth birthday," Anakin held up the rock. "It's force sensitive. I've carried it with me ever since he gave it to me." Master Plo smiled behind his face mask.

"A wonderful present," he said, hiding his relief. "I must be going. May the force be with you, Master Skywalker."

"And with you, Master Plo," Anakin bowed to the elder Jedi. Master Plo returned the bow, walking away. Later, Anakin stood beside Obi-Wan on the landing platform, waiting for their transport and Ahsoka.

"I heard today is Ahsoka's thirteenth birthday," Obi-Wan commented. "Have you gotten her a present?"

"I meant to speak with you about that," Anakin replied. "Would you be alright with me giving her Qui-Gon's stone?" Obi-Wan turned to him, a look of surprise and pleasure on his face.

"Not at all," he smiled. "I think it would be wonderful for you to pass it on to your own padawan. I hope Ahsoka passes it on to her future apprentice as well.".

"I had a feeling you would say that," Anakin smiled.

"You know me all too well," Obi-Wan quipped.

"I wish she had gotten to meet Qui-Gon," Anakin murmured after a moment.

"Me too," Obi-Wan replied softly. The two waited in silence, both remembering the Jedi master.

"I'm here, Master," Ahsoka called from behind them. "Hello, Master Kenobi."

"Greetings, Padawan," Obi-Wan smiled at her. He liked the fiery Togruta and felt like she was rather his apprentice as well as Anakin's.

"Little late, aren't you?" Anakin asked Ahsoka teasingly.

"Actually a few minutes early," Ahsoka returned proudly.

"Sure about that?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, glancing at his chrono.

"I'm always sure about the time, Master," Ahsoka replied. Anakin tried not to wince at the pointed comment.

"Speaking of the time, isn't it someone's life day today?" Obi-Wan frowned as if trying to remember. "I know it's someone's birthday, Anakin, whose is it?" Ahsoka's eyes widened. _But Anakin doesn't know it's my birthday._

"I know it's not mine," Anakin replied, catching on. "Master Windu perhaps? Or you know, I think Aayla Secura has a birthday around this time."

"No it's not hers," Obi-Wan shook his head, his mock-frown deepening. "Maybe it's Master Yoda's."

"Does the troll even celebrate his life day anymore? He's had a few centuries of them," Anakin glanced at Ahsoka who was trying not to grin.

"Respect, my former apprentice," Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "What about Adi Gallia?"

"No, hers is a few months away. It could be Siri Tachi's though. Or what about Master Plo? Ahsoka, when is Master Plo's birthday?" They both turned towards Ahsoka, obviously holding back grins.

"You two are hilarious, you know that?" Ahsoka crossed her arms and raised an eye marking in a superior manner.

"But you know you love us," Anakin teased. "Happy birthday, Snips."

"Happy Life Day, young one," Obi-Wan seconded.

"Thank you, masters," Ahsoka smiled. _Maybe he_ _ **did**_ _know after all._ Her smile grew wider as the transport landed. Later that night, while in hyperspace, Anakin found Ahsoka reading in their shared quarters on the ship.

"Studying?" Anakin asked, leaning against the door jam.

"Just reading up on the cloning process. Or at least what the Kaminos have told us," Ahsoka replied. Anakin hid his pride that Ahsoka was researching their mission. Usually his energetic Snips hated reading.

"I have something for you," Anakin told her, moving to sit beside her on the bed. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and opened the hidden compartment at the bottom of the lightsaber. Ahsoka watched as he took out the red and black stone. He held it up for her to see.

"A rock?" Ahsoka asked, a little confused.

"A rock," Anakin nodded. "Do you remember hearing about Qui-Gon Jinn?" Ahsoka nodded. Who hadn't heard of the famous rebel master who had trained the great Obi-Wan Kenobi and fallen at the hands of the Sith?

"He found this on his home world in a river," Anakin continued. "He gave this to Obi-Wan on Obi-Wan's thirteenth life day. Obi-Wan passed it on to me on my thirteenth birthday. And now, I'm passing it on to you." He placed the stone in Ahsoka's hand.

"Wow. Thank you, master," Ahsoka murmured.

"It's a very special little rock," Anakin told her.

"Yeah?" Ahsoka examined it a little more closely, not realizing her master was already examining her just as closely.

"It's very pretty," she said finally.

"It's much more than that," Anakin said seriously. "It's force sensitive." Ahsoka looked up in surprise.

"Wow," she murmured again.

"Obi-Wan once used it to withstand a mind wipe," Anakin continued. "After that, he carried it with him everywhere, up until the day he gave it to me. He treasured it, not just for its value, but because Qui-Gon gave it to him. I've valued it just as much. I carried it with me in my tunic for a while, but after I became a Knight I modified my lightsaber to hold the stone in the bottom. As a Padawan I was...let's say notorious for losing or breaking my lightsaber." Here Ahsoka hid a smile. Anakin shot her a mock glare.

"Don't give me that look," Anakin said, faking being stern. "I know someone else who lost their lightsaber as a Padawan…" Ahsoka's jaw went slack before she steeled her features.

"Indeed? Who? Master Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"I was thinking more a young snippy Togruta…" Anakin smirked. Ahsoka smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, knowing this rock was in the bottom of my lightsaber made me take care of my weapon better. I knew if I lost my lightsaber, I also lost that little stone," Anakin finished. "I hope you treasure it as much as those before you."

"I will, master," Ahsoka said sincerely. "Thank you." Anakin smiled a little at her.

"And Snips…," Anakin waited until her bright blue eyes met his own.

"Yeah, SkyGuy?"

"I…," Anakin hesitated. _I can't tell her I didn't know about her birthday. That Master Plo had to tell me._ "Happy Life Day. I'm honored to have you as my padawan." Ahsoka's face lit up a little at the praise, though she tried to hide it.

"Thanks, master," she smiled. Anakin returned the smile in full this time, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a short hug.

"Get some sleep," he told her gently.

"Good night, master."

"Night, Padawan mine."


	4. Chapter 4: Ahsoka's Tale Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Yes, I know, I've been gone for forever. Sorry about that. Here's the next addition to the story, now belonging to our favorite young Togruta.**

 **Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416** **\- The tradition of receiving a gift on a Padawan's thirteenth birthday is not mine. It's from the Jedi Apprentice books that follow Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. The stone is also from there. Feel free to use both. Thanks for the reviews! :)**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming. Alright, now without further ado, on to the story! This takes place during "Padawan Lost" and "Wookie Hunt".**

* * *

Ahsoka leaned back against the wall of the odd little hide out in the vines the younglings had found refuge in. She glanced over at her new friends, all who were sleeping. _They would be Padawans by now had they not been captured._ She sighed. Kalifa, O-Mer, and Jinx were looking to her for leadership, for guidance. Guidance she wasn't sure if she could give. If they managed to find the Trandoshan hunters base, it would give them a start. But even if they weren't killed trying to find the base, how could they attack with no weapons? Ahsoka stifled a groan. She had gained the younglings trust, but did she deserve it? She held their fate in her hands.

" _They were other Padawans here, who once thought as you did,"_ Jinx had said. " _Okay, where are they?"_ Ahsoka asked innocently. She shuddered as she remembered the glare on Kalifa's face. " _They're dead!"_ she had shouted. Ahsoka curled her legs up to her chest, leaning her cheek against her knees. _What if I can do no better?_ She sighed. Something warm burned against her stomach. She pressed her hand against it. A small smile appeared on her lips. _My riverstone._ She had carried the stone inside her blouse, tucked between the tight waistband and her belt. The Trandoshans had not taken it from her.

" _I'm honored to have you as my padawan,"_ Anakin's calm voice floated to her. It was what he had said to her when he had given her the stone. She had never forgotten. She took out the stone and held it tightly in her hands. As she ran her fingers over the smooth, red and black surface, she could almost feel her master.

" _I'm here, Master,"_ she called into the bond. Her connection to Anakin was strong, but as she reached for him, she felt the bond slip from her grasp as if she was just out of range. " _Find me soon, Master. I'm scared, SkyGuy. I need your help. I want to come home."_ She expected no response, but a faint sense of urgency, of panic, of frustration flittered across the bond. She smiled. He was looking for her. He was frantic to find her. Her smile broadened. She was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One! She would not be beaten by a band of overgrown lizards. She was a Jedi. They were hunting children, Jedi children. They were killing her people. She would fight back, and she would be alive when Anakin came to find her.

* * *

Kalifa was dead. A weight settled over Ahsoka's heart as she ran through the brush and vines. She hadn't been fast enough. If she had just sensed the Trandoshan hunter, maybe she could have stopped him. Taken the shot herself. She shivered. What would she tell O-Mer and Jinx? She had promised Kalifa to protect them. Her friend had known she wouldn't make it. She remembered the peaceful look on Kalifa's face as she had passed into the Force. Ahsoka blinked back a tear. The shouts of the angry Trandoshan reached her faintly. He screamed death threats at her as he mourned his son. Ahsoka hadn't meant to kill the Trandoshan, but it had been him or her. Him or the others. Ahsoka clenched her teeth. She would destroy these evil hunters! She would rip them limb from limb for killing Kalifa! She would blast their base from the sky! She…

" _Don't kill him in hatred. It's not the Jedi way,"_ Ahsoka flinched; her own words came back to her. The words she had spoken to Kalifa. That familiar warmth burned against her stomach.

" _Stay strong and…..Snips,"_ a faint voice came across the bond. _SkyGuy! SkyGuy, I'm here! Master, I'm alive! Just find me._ Ahsoka rested her hand against the riverstone as she shouted into the bond. But there was no answer. The sounds of the hunters closing in behind her spurred her forward. She gritted her teeth, but this time there was no hate in the action, only determination. Her friend had died a Jedi, thinking and defending others rather than herself. She would honor her friend, by acting and fighting as a Jedi and protecting others from the Trandoshans. She heard the heavy breath of a Trandoshan behind her. She forced herself to run faster, breathing hard as she pushed herself to the limit. _I'm not dying today._

* * *

Ahsoka smiled as she looked down at the Jedi temple below her. _Home._ She had made it. She had survived. She remembered looking down at the Trandoshan leader, the creature who had killed her friend. She sighed. No more would children, no more would _her people_ be hunted like animals by those monsters. The Wookies had made sure of that. She glanced over at O-Mer, Jinx, and Chewbacca as the ship touched down. She had respected Kalifa's last wishes. She had protected them. And now they were home. She climbed out of the ship beside her new friends.

"I guess this is goodbye, Chewie," she told him. The Wookie roared mournfully, then laughed.

"You've never been called Chewie?" she grinned. "Chewbacca's just so long. It's a good nickname for you." The young Wookie looked pleased. Ahsoka smiled.

" _Hey Chewie, get us out of here!"_ a strange, frantic male voice floated to her. Ahsoka flinched. _A vision?_ She glanced at her Wookie friend. Chewbacca would play a big part in something, far in the future. She just wasn't sure what yet. Chewbacca told her he would miss her, bringing her back to the present.

"I'll miss you too," Ahsoka smiled. "I…" She stopped short. She could feel Anakin in the temple. She smiled as she felt him slow down outside the hangar, searching for her. She turned and met his eyes.

"Ahsoka!" he rushed to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. She gripped his forearm, letting him feel how happy she was to be home, to be back with him. He smiled at her. She felt him doing a mental scan of her, checking her for injuries. When he realized she was okay, his smile broadened and he sent her his own burst of happiness and relief at her return.

"It is good to see you safe, Little 'Soka," Master Plo told her. Ahsoka smiled at him. Anakin's eyes never left her. She turned back towards him and frowned to see sorrow in his eyes.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry," he told her regretfully.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For letting you go, for letting you get taken," he replied. "It was my fault."

"No master, it wasn't your fault," she said gently.

"I should have paid more attention, I should have tried harder, I…" he faltered.

"You already did everything you could," she assured him, "everything you had to do." Anakin wouldn't meet her gaze. Ahsoka smiled, laying a hand on the small bulge riding above her belt, basking just for a moment in the warmth of the riverstone, in the warmth of having Anakin standing next to her once again. She remembered the stone warming her skin at every moment she had doubted, every moment she had hated. And she remembered Anakin's voice coming to her when she needed it most.

"When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, I did survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well." Ahsoka looked up at him, smiling.

"I don't know what to say," Anakin replied softly.

"I do," she said. "Thank you, Master." Anakin bowed to her formerly.

"Your welcome, my Padawan," he answered. Ahsoka glowed as she felt his pride in her swarm the bond in a rush. She smiled a little at the feeling of comfort, affection, pride, and _love_ that flowed from the bond to her, for her. She returned it with all the strength she could muster. Anakin smiled gently, turning to lead her back into the temple. As they entered the building, Anakin noticed his Padawan's shoulders beginning to slump.

"Come, Snips," he put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go home."


End file.
